Catch You, Catch Me
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: PWP. Usagi introduces something new into the bedroom. Light BDSM theme.


**Catch you, catch me**

**A/N** _Another forgotten fic from the archives. I don't even remember writing this one, but I think it's from 3 years ago so most likely AWFUL. _

_Zephyr _

Usagi traced his long, cool fingers over Misaki's flushed skin. Each feathery touch sent jolts of electricity through the boy who whimpered softly as Usagi's teasing fingers brushed over his left nipple gently, rubbing circles around it and grazing over the top of the hardening bud, coaxing it out until it stood firm and rigid, a swollen pink bud against his snowy white skin.

Misaki's brilliant green eyes were closed, half in ecstasy, half because he was still embarrassed by what he did with his lover, his male lover. He never thought he was gay. But then again, he'd never considered it, nor had he been attracted to women.

He couldn't imagine a woman's touch ever driving him to the brink of insanity like this.

Usagi was slow and teasing. He knew every sensitive place on his body. He knew how to make him writhe and moan and plead, and he loved to hear the boy beg. He'd play with him, toy with his body, suppressing his own throbbing desire just to fuck him senseless, because he enjoyed teasing him and hearing him beg, he loved to see him blush and hear those sinfully delightful words be panted from that mouth. He humiliated him gently, but both of them enjoyed it. Misaki adored it, though he would never admit it.

Usagi kissed him tenderly but passionately and he let out a small gasp, leaving an opening for Usagi to snake his tongue into his mouth and steal a taste of his sweetness. He moaned into the kiss, his arms moving from lying uselessly above his head clutching fistfuls of the sheets to grip onto his lover who ground his hips into him. He broke the kiss as he cried out in pleasure as Usagi repeated and repeated the action.

He dipped his head down to Misaki's neck and pressed hot kisses there, the tip of his tongue teasing behind Misaki's ear and licking along the sensitive shell and lobe, sharp teeth nipping at it, drawing a hiss of delight from the boy whose hips bucked upwards instinctively.

Usagi choked back a groan. He couldn't take this much more. As much as he enjoyed the torturous foreplay with his sweet young lover, his alcohol fuelled erection was growing painful in his pants, and every time Misaki's collided deliciously with his, he was having to fight back the urge to thrust into his tight and unprepared hole. He wanted to, fuck how he wanted to, he wanted to hear him scream and beg and moan but he knew it would hurt him too, and he couldn't bear hurting his beloved.

And so he introduced something a little new to their love making.

He reached into the lower drawer of the bedside cabinet and from it produced a few lengths of black nylon rope. He distracted Misaki, who was now a moaning, panting mess beneath him, by licking his nipple, nipping and sucking it, while his hands tied his wrist together. It wasn't until he had secured him to the headboard, his arms stretched out above him, that the boy realised what was happening.

"U-Usagi-san?" He breathed, more than a little confused and apprehensive.

Usagi was already at the foot of the bed tying each ankle to a bedpost, spreading his lovers legs apart and giving him the most beautiful view. Usagi grinned menacingly.

"Relax, Misaki." He chuckled. It was hard to when he held a pair of scissors in his hand. The boy struggled against the ties.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop! Let me go! I don't like this!" He struggled, though his pleas landed on deaf ears. It was with a mixture of relief and embarrassment that he watched Usagi cut away his underwear with the scissors. His erection popped out, standing to attention and leaking pre-cum. He moaned softly. Usagi crawled over him and kissed him passionately.

"Do you really think I would hurt you?" He whispered into his ear. Misaki blushed and turned his head away.

"Baka, Usagi…" He muttered. "You – ahn!" He was cut off by the feeling of Usagi's large, cold hand gripping his weeping cock firmly, his thumb teasing the head and dribbling slit.

Usagi chuckled and teased him further, nibbling and sucking his sensitive nipples while he stroked his hard member languidly, enjoying himself, loving the whines and moans he heard above him.

"O-oh God, Usa-Usagi-san, I'm…" Misaki groaned. Usagi gripped the base of his cock firmly, making Misaki whine in protest, a whine which turned throaty and long as Usagi swallowed him whole, savouring the delicious salty sweetness of the boy, humming around him, all the while restricting him from coming.

Misaki cried out loudly as he felt the constricting warm, wet caverns of Usagi's mouth and throat around him. With every bob of his head Usagi took him further and further into his throat, feeling the boy's erection nudging into him, quivering in his mouth and his licked and sucked and teased.

Misaki's hips thrust upwards desperately while he pulled at his restraints, the burning of the rope only heightening his pleasure as he lay helpless.

Usagi pulled his head back and his erection slipped out, swollen and throbbing and on the verge of exploding. He watched as Usagi licked his lips and sucked his fingers.

"Mm, you taste so good, Misaki…" He murmured, reaching behind him and producing another of his newest toys. Misaki eyed it with trepidation. It was some kind of thin chain with little pieces of metal at each end.

Usagi kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, and he could taste himself on him. He gasped as he felt a sharp sting on his nipple. As Usagi pulled away with a satisfied smirk he looked down at his chest to see the chain attached to his chest, two nipple clamps squeezing his sensitive nipples to rigid stiffness.

"N-no, it's…too…much." He moaned, writhing on the bed, wishing Usagi would just fuck him already. He couldn't cope with this. "Please, Usagi…"

"Please what?" Usagi teased and Misaki groaned, knowing what was next. "Please what, Misaki?" Misaki blushed, then gasped, as Usagi squeezed his cock hard.

"Please, fuck me. Please, I need you inside of me, I need you now!" He begged shamelessly. Usagi chuckled and stood up off the bed to unbutton his trousers and pull them off with his underwear. Now he stood entirely naked, his glorious, thick, hard erection commanding all of Misaki's attention. He reached a hand down and stroked himself slowly, his pre-cum lubricating his hand to slide pleasurably along his impressive length. Misaki bit his lip. It was just too sexy.

"Is this what you want?" Usagi teased, kneeling on the bed beside him. Misaki nodded. "Open your mouth." Usagi commanded.

Misaki's blush deepened but he did as he was told, turning his head to the side and opening his mouth. Usagi held his head in place and pushed into his mouth, groaning as he felt Misaki's tongue swirling around the swollen head of his cock. He started thrusting his hips forward and Misaki's throat opened to him without resistance.

He recalled the first time Misaki had sucked him off, the determination with which he had refused not to stop. It was his birthday. By then they had been fucking every night for a while but Misaki had always been on the receiving end. He remembered how he had gagged and choked but never stopped, how sexy it was, and he groaned loudly, shifting so that his head was at Misaki's cock and his own cock still in Misaki's hot mouth as he sucked on the boy.

Misaki trembled, focusing on Usagi's huge cock in his mouth but knowing he himself was close to coming. Usagi could always last so long without coming. He always came at least multiple times before Usagi did.

He felt Usagi's fingers probing at his entrance before two slipped inside without resistance. He moaned around his cock as his long fingers probed inside of him, stretching him out and prodding at his prostate. He shivered, and as Usagi deep-throated him while simultaneously fingering his prostate, he cried out around Usagi's cock and came, shooting his seed into Usagi's mouth who happily swallowed it.

He moved his lips from Misaki's erection and concentrated on inserting a third finger into him. Misaki's insides quivered around him, squeezing him. He knew how good it felt to be inside of him.

"You're so fucking tight Misaki, even now, after all the times I've fucked your tight hole." He said and Misaki responded by sucking hard on the head of his cock. He couldn't wait any more.

He moved from the boy, who lay exhausted, his mouth swollen and wet with saliva and pre-cum, his cock still hard and his entrance now stretched to accommodate his lover.

Usagi lay over him, supporting his weight on his forearms and kissed his lover, their tastes mingling exotically as he positioned himself at his twitching, tight entrance. He gazed lovingly into Misaki's green eyes, his violet ones swelling with so much love and adoration, before he pushed into him all the way, burying himself to the hilt in his hot insides.

Misaki cried out, wanting to cling to Usagi but unable to, totally powerless as Usagi drove into him again and again, slamming to the hilt, withdrawing nearly all the way, and slamming in again. He was breathing hard, his face glazed with a look of total ecstasy and bliss.

He struck that beautiful place inside of Misaki repeatedly, making him nearly cry in pleasure, the pleasure only Usagi ever could, ever had, and ever would give him.

"Ah, oh g-god, Usagi-san!" He cried out, his voice strained, his whole body shaking with the force of Usagi's thrusts as he pounded into the boy. "Y-you're killing me…" He groaned, not sure he could take much more of that pleasure.

"I know." Usagi breathed, an arrogant smirk on his face.

He slowed down his thrusting, moving into him deeply and shallowly, pulling out entirely then pushing back in ever so slowly. Misaki whimpered, pushing his hips back against Usagi's cock, his back arching as his prostate was struck.

"Please, untie me." He begged. Usagi stared down at him, at his half-lidded eyes, his pouting lips. He reached for the scissors and cut only his hands free. Misaki felt the feeling return to his hands.

"Sit up." Usagi commanded him, pulling him onto his lap, his cock sliding into him impossibly deep as he sank down onto him.

He almost screamed out, the amazing feeling of Usagi's entire, massive length filling him almost unbearably good. His wide girth stretched him out to the limit and he could feel the head of his cock pressing impossibly deep into him.

Usagi's hands grasped either side of his slender boyish hips and guided him into a rhythm, letting him take control when he felt the boy was doing it right. Misaki kept his arms wrapped around Usagi's neck, his face pressed into the hollow of where his neck met his shoulder so that his sweet sweet moans were sounded right into Usagi's greedy ears. He loved those noises. Loved that he was the one making them happen.

Misaki rode him quicker, his inner muscles quivering around his cock. Their bodies were slick with sweat, hot and sticky, sliding against each other. The chain attached to the nipple clamps on Misaki's chest clinked with every movement, the sting having turned to a throb which was not at all unpleasant.

"I'm close…" Misaki gasped, letting his hips fall onto Usagi's entire length, engulfing him. He squeezed his muscles purposefully, Usagi groaning loudly, raking his nails down Misaki's back. Misaki threw his head back and moaned.

"Usa…gi…" He choked, his hips jerking spasmodically. Usagi pushed him back on the bed and thrust back into him fluidly, his hips pounding harshly. He gripped onto Misaki's twitching cock, his hand jerking around it, coaxing him into coming.

"Ah! Mm, I'm going to…ahn!" Misaki cried, his body shaking as he came, hot white seed dropping onto his stomach and chest. His insides clenched and unclenched with the force of his orgasm, driving Usagi over the edge. He moaned, back arching as he shot his load deep into his lover before he collapsed onto him, breathing heavily, both quivering from the force of their orgasms.

He rolled off him and pulled him into his arms. Misaki pressed close to his body, relishing in the safety and warmth of his lover. They struggled to regain their breath, erratic heartbeats hammering loudly and blood pulsing through their veins. Misaki was exhausted, as he always was after a session with the older man. He knew how to make him melt, and right now he felt like his whole body had liquefied.

Usagi reached to the bedside table for his cigarettes, lighting one and inhaling, blowing a thin steady stream of smoke out while Misaki traced patterns with his fingers on his muscular chest, hot and sticky with sweat and seminal fluid.

"I love you." Usagi said, turning his face to kiss the top of his head.

"I love you, too." Misaki replied wearily, happily. Usagi sighed in contentment. So the boy could be difficult and played hard to get even now, but to hear those words come without hesitation, without 'probably' stuck at the end or 'I think' preluding them made the game of chase all worthwhile.


End file.
